Finding oxygen
by dancingangel94
Summary: Set during Scream 3. An alternate way of how Dewey and Gale's relationship could have unfolded. The killings continue when all of a sudden, Gale vanishes entirely. Perplexed, scared and broken hearted, Dewey goes on a journey to find her and explore her in a new way...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm so glad you're enjoying my Gale/Dewey stories and here's another one I've been meaning to write for awhile. It's pretty much all made up in my mind, now I just need time and strength to type it all up. It's like an alternate way their relationship could have developed (but don't worry, they WILL end up together, just in a different way, a different journey altogether, okay?). As always, feel free to read and review, your comments make my heart smile and inspire me to write more. I am definitely going to write a story post Scream 4 sometime soon too!**

I was born on a sunny fall day, with bright colors in all of nature. When I was 8, I vowed I would never marry. Even as a little girl, I knew marriage was commitment and commitment was scary. It meant you were no longer just your own. It meant you could be hurt more easily.

Even at 8, I knew I was bound to be hurt but maybe shutting down would make it a little less painful.

My mother cried when I told her that. So casually too, like talking about my school lunch. I didn't cry. I stopped crying in front of people at around 5. If you really think about it, sobbing and pouring your heart out in front of somebody was a form of commitment, too.

\- Thank you for the information. Now go home, okay? You're just not wanted here.

It was already dark out and I came to the cast houses specifically to grab his attention, although maybe not fully realizing that myself. I was shocked he was in LA and never got a hold of me first. I mean, he knew I lived here. He refused to move here for me, but he didn't mind moving here for her?

To protect Miss Sidney Precious, of course. And to help that mediocre little actress.

He always chose someone over me and still demanded I give up on my job for him.

\- Dewey, I…

I fished for words but they were like fleeting shadows. Nowhere to be seen. Untouchable.

\- Gale, nobody invited you here. Don't come to places where no one's expecting you. That's common sense. Or are you looking to disrupt more lives?

That sounded harsh and I gasped. Now that I am no longer 8, it's not that easy to wind me up, but Dewey knew exactly what buttons to push.

\- Just go home, okay?, - he added softer. – It has nothing to do with you. Stay out of this all please.

He looked at me sheepishly.

Suddenly, my mind was broken into myriads of tiny sharp pieces. I was here with a sharp deliberation and yet nowhere in particular. Traveling on the edge of a knife, in and out of distress. I knew what there was to do. There was only one option.

\- Since the beginning of time, people would stare at the stars and their hearts would tear with yearning and ache and loneliness. But then the nights would end and they just went on with their daily lives. But what if you live in a constant starry night and all that is around you is stars making your heart ache? And make you die a little inside. What then?

I heard my own voice and it sounded oddly distant.

\- Goodbye, Dewey.

He looked puzzled and I started walking off slowly, desperately hoping he would yell at me to stop me. 'Just do something, anything', I begged him internally.

But he didn't.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone who's been reading my story and thanks so much for all the positive comments, they really do inspire me. I actually wrote this chapter a few days ago but I've been in a slightly depressed mood lately so I was too sad to actually type things up. :/ Sorry about that! Anywho I just re-watched Scream 4 the other day to make sure the post Scream 4 story I'm working on is up to date and frankly this movie is just not doing it for me. For me, Scream will always remain a trilogy. I mean I adored seeing the characters again but I don't believe this is how their lives would have developed. I hated how Dewey and Gale's relationship ended up, I doubt Dewey would ever treat Gale like this. I mean it was so clear from the first 3 movies how bad he wanted her and how hard he worked to actually get her, so I am sure he'd appreciate and treasure her a lot more. And would go above and beyond to make sure her life in Woodsboro would be happier. In Scream 4 he just kind of abandoned her and I think that's partially why she started to investigate by herself AND try to be famous again, sort of: because she was clearly not loved by him enough as she was before. That was pretty annoying to me. XD And this whole Judy person… just UGH. What did you guys think of it all?**

Looking back, the biggest problem with their relationship has always been misunderstanding. Dewey sighed, staring at the ceiling of his trailer. He just couldn't fall asleep that night, image of Gale walking away haunting him. He could bet anything Gale just didn't understand him again.

Dewey wanted her out of the massacres and the bloody horror, to make sure she would be safe, far from this crazy bastard on the loose. He did not want her out of his life.

In fact, there was nothing Dewey wanted more than for Gale to be in his life, for crying out loud. He wanted to marry her, and give her his last name, and make love to her, and spoil her, and wake up next to her beautiful face every morning. But if not seeing Gale for awhile meant that she'd be safe, he was fine with it. He was sure he could handle it. Dewey could not imagine anything that would break his heart in a more excruciating way than losing Gale for good, seeing her lifeless, forever lost, forever gone.

He shuddered.

The things she talked about alarmed him, and Dewey was not sure why.

He got up and took a photo of them together. In it, they were photographed holding each other close. Gale's icy blue eyes sparkled beautifully, enchanting him as always, even in a photograph.

If only they could always be together like in that picture.

Dewey remembered how they spent that entire day together. He showed Gale some of his favorite places around Woodsboro and then took her on a picnic by the lake, where they drank wine, ate some weird exotic things Gale had ordered and kissed passionately for hours. Dewey smiled, reminiscing. The memory was still bright and alive in his head. He blushed, thinking of all the intimate kisses and touches they had shared on that day.

Dewey poured himself a cup of cold bitter coffee, now confident sleep was absolutely out of question for that night. And many other nights to follow, but he didn't know it at that time. He was oblivious.

The following day was hectic. Dewey was in the police station with Mark Kincaid first thing in the morning. Literally loaded with caffeine, which was so unlike him. After the night of reminiscing and missing Gale, he even looked forward to seeing her and getting a word with her again. She wasn't particularly nice or thoughtful, but at least he could make sure she was okay.

"Hey there Riley, I'm glad you guys came. Is Gale with you? I heard she was there last night also, right before the whole mess happened. I figured she could only be there for you, so…"

Mark smiled slightly.

"Actually she's not, I thought she'd be here before me…"

Dewey murmured, but Kincaid was already busy talking with the other officer.

"Where on Earth is she?' he thought to himself. Dewey was a bit worried as this was so not like Gale, who was always there whenever a murder took place, to get her story. The man chuckled, thinking of all the times they fought over that.

"Where's Miss Marple?"

Jennifer asked sarcastically. Dewey frowned. The main reason why he stayed around Jennifer was the opportunity to talk about Gale. That sort of created a fake sense of her presence in his life. But he could not stand it when Jennifer herself said things about Gale. Like a hand over the nest. Disturbing, uncalled for.

"Dewey, you don't have to chase after that woman", Jennifer patted him consolingly on the shoulder and walked off.

He could not _not_ chase after her.

Later on that day, Dewey hid in the secrecy of his room to watch Gale's show live, as always. He'd never admit it to anyone, and especially not to her, but he watched it almost religiously, carefully noting what she looked like, what clothes she wore and what she said.

Like _look, she's still wearing that blouse I bought her. Hey, that's the golden bracelet I bought her the first morning we woke up together._

A very private, very magnificent obsession.

This is just to make sure she's fine, he would try to convince himself.

Commercial, another commercial and then… some random movie. _What?_

Not even a hint of Gale.

Her show did not come on. Which could only mean she was not filming it. Which led him to a startling realization that he had no clue where she was. Dewey sighed. He knew Gale all too well, which usually infuriated the black haired beauty. She would only miss a chance to get more famous than she was if she was on her death bed.

Could it be that she really meant it when she said goodbye last night?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! Here goes another chapter. It's written from Gale's POV.. I know it's real sad, but necessary nevertheless. I'm sorry for being so slow but I've been busy. I LOVE hearing from you so leave me a review (:**

 _~I'm tired, I'm worn_

 _My heart is heavy_

 _From the work it takes_

 _To keep on breathing_

 _I've made mistakes…_

 _I've let my hope fail._

 _My soul feels crushed_

 _By the weight of this world~_

Tenth Avenue North, Worn

I am so, so weary. Life feels like an overbearing burden on my shoulders.

For years. Seasons change, but the weariness stays the same.

Only the pain remains.

I drive and drive, in vain hope of getting lost in the darkness of night in front of me.

Darkness seems promising. Hopeful. I mean, maybe there's comfort in there. The comfort of no hopes, no burdens, no guilt, no shame, and no memories.

Sweet, sweet nothingness. I breathe in deeply, dreaming of that emptiness that I want to envelope me and fill my being.

All is so feeble and I'm the worst.

I'm falling apart. Inevitably, slowly, surely. I'm falling to pieces and I can't help it, I can't put the broken pieces back together again. Because they hurt me. They cut through me like a razor blade.

 _~I'm worn, my hopes are wearing thin_

 _I'm worn, even before the day begins_

 _I'm worn, I've lost my will to fight…~_

I'm lost and I just wish I could be found. But no one cares enough to reach out into the darkness for me, it looks like I'm just not worth it.

The darkness outside my window is devouring me. I can't see anything past it, neither here nor within my soul. I just think I wish I could be hidden in that darkness as well.

The comforting nothingness of perpetual night…

Please embrace me.

 _You're not worth it._

 _You're not enough._

 _Never enough._

 _You're unlovable. Unlovable._

I've been strong for so long, always pushing my own emotions away into the farthest dark corner of my mind where no one would manage to see the real me. The hurts and the wounds and the scars. The fears and the self-loathing. But I can't take it on my own anymore, the dam is breaking.

I'm breaking.

I stop the engine, somewhere out in the woods, far enough from the city and break down, crying. Something I have not done in years.

I hate myself for this, yet I can't help it. The hot tears rolling down my face seem to burn my skin and leave burning traces on my heart as well.

I sob and weep, curling up until my body starts to ache. I wish I could curl up on the inside of the darkness tearing me up so completely that I would disappear.

Once again the world feels huge, threatening and scary and I feel small and vulnerable.

Lost and hopelessly lonely.

 _Find me._


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the new chapter! I'm getting more excited as I write this as this is where all the action begins. I stayed up till 4 last night to write and came up with 3 new chapters! Yay!**

"Yeah, but didn't she tell you anything? I mean, you're working together and all…"

Dewey inquired of Mark on the phone the next day, still flabbergasted. He attempted calling Gale numerous times to no avail, which gave him a weird feeling.

"Uh, not really. Do you think she could be involved in the murders at all?"

"No! Gale's not a killer, never have been and never will be. I'm just worried for her… It's not like her to vanish like this. I don't need your stupid suspicions, I need help!"

How could he even suppose that Gale could have killed anybody. Moron.

"Everyone's a suspect when it comes to these sprees, you know it Riley. I already told you I don't know anything. Do you know where she lives in LA? Pay her a visit. I don't think you have reasons to panic…"

"Yeah, yeah. I think I'll do just that. See ya".

"Bye"

Dewey hung up. Sure, he knew where Gale lived. She tried to convince him to move to LA with her a million times, but how could he? She left him the address though, which he kept safe with his documents.

It was written on a tiny scrap of graph paper in her neat, calligraphic handwriting. Dewey started reminiscing…

" _I'm a man, Gale! That's the difference between us!"_

" _Oh, really? I probably missed that tiny little deet in the bed!"_

 _Gale snapped sarcastically, glaring daggers at him. He hated fighting with her… Dewey blushed, actually blushed, at her remark. He loved to keep the private, intimate part of their relationship private. It was something he cherished._

" _Don't be impossible! I mean, I can't follow you around like that! The wind blows where it pleases and you are just like it… I'm a man, I'm supposed to be the leader, have a job and all. I can't be following you around like that, like I'm some suitcase of yours"._

" _Well, then… You're rejecting me"_

 _Gale did her best to say that in a cool tone, but Dewey could see that scared lonely look in her eyes, now bigger, wide with fear. Like a little girl, her face distraught. Despite being mad, he couldn't help but cup her slender beautiful face in his hands and look at her tenderly._

" _No it's not true Gale and you know it! I want you and I always will. But I can't move to LA with you and sit around while you work and go about your business. I want you to move to Woodsboro with me, where you'll be safe, and I'll make life beautiful for you there, I promise…"_

 _She sighed deeply before answering._

" _I can't, Dewey. Not yet. It's… it's complicated. I can't give it all up. Not right now! The thought is just… scary. What will I be without my job? I'll be nothing! All alone with nothing to do…"_

 _Always that job. He hated even the mentions of it._

" _You'll be my everything Gale. And you'll never be alone"_

 _She closed her eyes, obviously wrestling with herself inside. His heart broke seeing her like this._

" _Will you please move with me? I just can't let go of what's safe… Please"_

 _Gale said that quietly, almost in a whisper, and Dewey's heart internally bled because he already knew what his answer was going to be…_

Dewey smiled sadly at the memory. He could never comprehend that sense of fake security Gale drew from her job, where most people either hated her for her obsessiveness or envied her successes. How could that give her security? And why couldn't he?

He shrugged the memory off and took a look at Gale's address. A lofty posh apartment on the other side of the city. He could probably get there in an hour.

Dewey got in the car and set off. He checked his voicemail. Nothing.

"Gale, where the heck are you? Are you OK? Call me back please… I'm worried"

He left her another message and drove on.

As expected, Gale lived in a posh building. The concierge looked at him indifferently as he walked by. Dewey sort of hated himself for that, but he was carrying a large bouquet of roses, just in case Gale would be home. What if she's sick?

He knocked several times, with just silence answering. It was getting a little eerie. Gale was never prone to disappearing like that, in fact there was always too much of her, usually where she was not wanted.

And too little where she was desperately wanted.

Not sure what else to do, he took out a masterkey from his pocket and quietly opened the door.

The apartment was empty, and overly classy. Still it looked lonely, sad even. He could not picture anyone living here. It looked like a gorgeous museum.

"Maybe I can find something that will hint where she might be…"

He started on his search. Empty refrigerator, tons of trendy clothes, hardly any personal items. Her calligraphy sketches lying neatly on the counter, which revealed her artistic nature. Dewey blushed a little as he stepped into her bedroom. It was her private sanctuary, he thought, one he failed to share with her, and maybe that was why she was now gone.

On her nightstand Dewey found their picture, the one they took in Woodsboro. It was early morning, Gale sitting on his lap tugging on him fiercely. She was barely awake then, with her hair not done and no makeup on her face. He loved her especially in the mornings, with that soft, tender side of her so obvious. Next to the picture was one of Remarque's books and Gale's eye glasses. He leafed through the book, in search of something… anything of importance. Some pages were obviously tear stained, but that was it. Dewey imagined her, just tearing up in front of the book, and that image was so endearing. Gale sure wasn't cold-hearted or dull.

Under her sheets he found her white long nightgown, all satin and lighter than cotton. He sniffed it, unable to fight the temptation. It smelled like her perfume, both sweet and bitter, and independence and vulnerability at the same time. That scent that always turned him on like crazy.

Dewey quickly put the garment down and only then noticed something that was petrifyingly wrong.

Several small, dry blotches on it. They were more maroon than red, but he was sure that looked exactly like blood.

Dewey's heart sank. That could not be true…

Trying to regain his composure, he checked her desk, and something struck his attention yet again. Two rainbow colored, apparently old notebook pages lying disorderly on top of Gale's books and supplies. Both were dated 15 years earlier and both looked like a girl's journal entries.

He recognized the handwriting…

Dewey got cold chills as he prepared to read what was most likely 16-year-old Gale's old diary…


	5. Chapter 5

**There's another chapter! Hope you guys like it. Let me know what you think (:**

" _November 5, 1985._

 _Well, today it finally happened. Krista finally talked me into going out with a boy! I was asked out a ton before, but I always declined. I have my reasons, but how would they know? They are all such kids! I never really liked a boy, not even once, and I think I never will. Neither will I ever marry. It's petrifying, to be someone else's and not your own anymore. Like you're someone's possession. People throw them out and toss them around ever so easily. Anyway, so Krista said Jenna told Marie I was such a_ _ **nun**_ _, and that Marie said I was a_ _dyke_ _. Ew! Then Claire, an_ _ **actual**_ _dyke, asked me if I was one. I said no. So of course, to prove it, I have to go out with someone now. I thought and thought and decided to say yes to Kirk Wildenberg last night, and I must admit I'm a bit excited. Just a tiny bit. I mean, I won't fall in love, ever, but he's cute and I think he really likes me (weird how anybody could?). Mama Pagel said it's stupid and of course he liked me. She even got me a new dress, it's green and really pretty, special for the occasion. I am glad that in it, Kirk won't see my scars… I can't wait! I hope it will be fun and romantic…."_

Dewey chuckled. He'd think it was cute if the next entry hadn't said the following…

" _November 6, 1985._

 _The date both did and didn't happen. Really. That whole day just never existed. That's what I'll keep telling myself. It was all just a huge black hole. A supermassive one. I wish I'd died, but then again… I guess in a way, I did. People are pigs. All of them."_

Dewey sat there, completely dumbfounded. Forget the time. Just thinking about what might have happened to Gale that fateful night made him sick to his stomach. Working in police, he'd seen it all. So much awful stuff going on. Was she… abused? Insulted? Made fun of? Or worse yet… raped? He gasped in horror. Anything was possible… anything. Who knows. Dewey sometimes assumed that Gale had this perfect little life as a superstar, simply because he never saw her really crumble and she would never truly open up… so he rushed to Sidney's defense at once instead.

Now it was slowly dawning on him that maybe it was Gale who needed to be protected and looked after all along.

Right under the final entry, Gale's hand scribbled someone's address and phone number. Dewey took the sheet, confident he would later check on both the address and the number. Whoah… It's apparently on the other side of the state. Maybe he should call first.

Something was up. He could sense it.

The blood. And these obscure diary entries… What happened on that date? And why is there blood on Gale's nightgown? There wasn't an awful lot of it, not really, but still… it was blood. It wouldn't just appear on there completely by itself. Something must have happened. He cringed at the thought of her hurting.

And the diary mentioned scars…

During the several blissful months they had spent together, Dewey got to explore her body thoroughly. He would spend hours kissing and caressing it… He only noticed a few faded ones on the white of her soft breasts. Dewey asked Gale where they had come from once, but she never really answered. Dewey would then kiss her breasts tenderly, which he absolutely adored to do, and she'd moan quietly under her breath…

So most likely, these probably were the scars the diary talked about.

He felt overwhelmed then and felt like he needed support in order to keep going. Dewey neatly placed the flowers he had brought into a vase, carefully jotted down a note for Gale, and sat down at her kitchen table. He resolved to call Sidney and seek her advice.

She answered almost right away, to his surprise.

"Sid? That's Dewey. Are you alright there?"

"Yes, I'm fine… Dewey, I haven't heard from you in so long. What's up? You know, besides the murders and so on…"

He sighed.

"I'm okay. I'm temporarily in LA and something happened… I'm not sure what to do. I'm nervous."

"I understand. But hey, it's not the first time something like it happens, and we always pull through, don't we?"

"Sid, I'm not talking about the murders. It's Gale… I don't know where she is at. Her show stopped coming on. She vanished. I'm at her apartment at the moment, and there's no sign of her whatsoever. She won't return my calls or answer the phone. I hate to admit, but I'm scared as hell. Really"

It was quiet on the other side of the connection for awhile, until Sid sighed and said:

"Dewey. Dewey, calm down. We don't know if anything's wrong or not. When did you see her last anyway? Didn't she… I don't know… say anything?"

"No! Except for… Well, we fought a little. She came to the lot spying on me and Stone – the bodyguard – caught her eavesdropping by the bedroom's window. I yelled at her a bit, but it's not like we're not used to it… Not really. She is not the one to take offense easily, is she? I think I kind of told her… to get lost… or something. I was a bit rude, but you know how I am… I'm overprotective, is all. I don't want her in trouble. Just as much as I don't want you in trouble."

"Well, and she did get lost. Be careful what you wish for…"

"Sid! I'm feeling bad enough already. I didn't wish for her to be actually lost, I just wanted her out of this whole mess. She's the reckless kind, it's weird, she is always getting in trouble, like she's not really scared for her life. Well, I am"

"I know. It just doesn't always sound this way, Dew. It's not how you talk to a lady"

They both giggled. Gale. Yeah, right.

"I know Dew, but still… You never really know a person, like with my mom, there are always so many deep secrets. You never know what buttons you might be pushing… You need to be careful."

"I know that! I'm just… you know, she ditched me, I'm still mad. I'm mad she won't realize that the life I wanted to give her would be good, she sacrificed me and our relationship for her stupid job… It's hard not to be mad."

"Yeah… I hope she's okay. Did you find anything at her place?"

He swallowed.

"Yes. I found her old journal entries, back from when she was 16 or something… it said something about her date turning out terrible… I mean, real terrible… And I found her nightgown. There was blood. Just a little bit, but it's creepy. I'm getting nervous"

They talked a bit more for a few minutes. Dewey told her to remain safe and not go out into the public. She offered to come to the city and help him look for Gale, but he had to refuse. Dewey didn't want both of them in trouble.

He decided to go and grab something to eat, then return to Gale's apartment and call the number recorded on her journal entry. Dewey thought it would be best to wait for her here, just in case she would turn up.

 _~Now,_ _  
_ _Tomorrow is all there is_ _  
_ _No need to look behind the door_ _  
_ _You won't be standing there no more_ _  
_ _I had my chance_ _  
_ _To dance another dance_ _  
_ _I didn't even realize_ _  
_ _That this was all Love_ _  
_ _And no lies?_ _  
_ _Then I lost you_ __

 _I guess I loved you_ _  
_ _Oh, less, less than I should_ _  
_ _Now all there is me and me_ _  
_ _I turn around and all I see_ _  
_ _The past where I have left our destiny~_

 _ **Lara Fabian, I guess I loved you**_


End file.
